


Stranger Danger (Teach your children well)

by Jueun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ficlet, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueun/pseuds/Jueun
Summary: Tom needs the blood of a virgin, Ginny needs a friend, and Harry just wanted to find a quiet room to study in.Tom can help Ginny, for a price.Shame Ginny didn't listen to her father about giving out personal information on the internet.





	Stranger Danger (Teach your children well)

Tom Riddle needs the blood of a virgin, any young virgin will do. He decides to use the internet, making sure to cover his tracks by using VPNs and never using the same username again. Preteens are the easiest to lure, their low self-esteem coupled with a lack of common sense that comes with age makes them the easiest victims.

Ginny needs a friend. She just started at Hogwarts, a prestigious boarding school, and she feels alone and isolated. She turns to internet chatrooms. She meets Voldemort online and quickly falls in love with him. Voldemort _gets_ her. He only listens to her at first, but then he begins asking questions about her life. A warning siren goes off in her brain. Her father is an Information Security Analyst and has warned her many times about giving out personal information on the internet. She stops talking to Voldemort for a week- she knows that a young adult shouldn't be talking to an 11-year-old like her. She leaves her phone in one of the unused classrooms, to reduce the temptation to talk to Voldemort.

Harry needs an empty room for him, Hermione, and Ron to study in. He searches for some markers to write on the whiteboard with and finds a phone tucked away in the teacher's desk. The phone is unlocked, so he tries to figure out whose phone it is. He can't figure out who owns it, and while searching the phone, a notification pops up. Voldemort has sent you a new message. Harry messages Voldemort, asking if he knew who the owner of the phone was. Voldemort, of course, lies and says that he doesn't know the owner's true name. Harry finds Voldemort charming and keeps talking to him through Ginny's phone.

Ginny sees Harry with her phone, and her heart drops. She's had a crush on Harry ever since she attended Hogwarts, and what if Voldemort messaged her asking about her one-sided crush? She steals the phone back and is tempted enough to begin constantly messaging Voldemort again.

A week or two later, Ginny disappears. The school groundskeeper has been accused of being the kidnapper and is in jail. Harry knows Hagrid didn't do it, Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly. So he searches for Voldemort to see if he has any clues to where Ginny disappeared to. Voldemort tells Harry that he'll tell him, but perhaps they should talk in person to make sure Harry knows everything. Harry doesn't find this odd. The Dursleys never gave Harry an internet safety talk, actually hoping that he would disappear. Voldemort gives Harry his address, and Harry sneaks out of the grounds to meet Voldemort. Harry tells no one where he's going, or that he's leaving at all. He wouldn't want to lose Gryffindor points, after all.

Voldemort's house is large and gloomy looking, and there's a sign out front. It reads, "Riddle Manor". Harry knocks on the door, once, twice, and then hears footsteps coming his way. His heart races as the door begins to creak open, to reveal a handsome man, perhaps in his very late teens or twenties.

"Are you Voldemort?"

"Come in, Harry. I have a great deal to tell you."

Harry hesitantly walks in. No one so handsome could be evil, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tom wants the blood of a virgin so he can bathe in it and stay eternally young, very Elizabeth Báthory of him.


End file.
